butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia Martin
'''Lucia Grace Martin '''is the eldest child and daughter of Robert Martin and Cordelia Volturi. Early Life & Bio Lucia Martin is the first child of Robert Robert and Cordelia Martin.Cordelia VolturiShe was born on September 2nd, 2013 in Noon Sun, the last day of summer vacation for the Cullen's. Lucia is first mentioned in the Noon Sun epilogue where she's seen with her parents and family. Lucia was born with the help of Carlisle Cullen and Lucas Rider. However, Lucia is first formally introduced in Sunset where Robert is seen playing with her as a baby. Throughout Sunset, Lucia is very young but she's growing up. In the flash-forward during Sunset she's close to her cousins Tyler Cullen, Alexandra Williams, and Thomas Williams. She is also seen to be close to Johnny Swan. She and Tyler are homeschooled together by the Cullen's. In Eternal Dawn, Lucia is now a preteen and is seen to be a little pushy and assertive. She often loves teasing Johnny Swan, but she still has a big heart and loves her family tremendously. It's by the end of Eternal Dawn that she confessed her love to Johnny before the final battle against the Volturi and that she would attend Forks High School in the upcoming year. Personality & Description Lucia has long brown silky hair like Cordelia and takes after her the most in features. Lucia does have blue eyes like her father, however her eyes are often compared to those of her Aunt Drusilla being the fact they're both a bright blue. Personality, Lucia has grown to become a sweetheart like her mother. She is able to see the beauty in the world and tends to stem away from the ugliness that is the Volturi. However, as she grows older she's seen as very assertive and pushy. Her parents often telling her she needs to be more gentle when it comes to Johnny Swan who she likes to tease a lot. Name Lucia Grace Martin is named after her paternal aunt and a family friend. Lucia's first name is the feminine version of Lucas Rider's first name, being that he helped deliver her. Her middle name, Grace, is the same name as her father's half-sister, Grace Martin. Abilities & Powers Lucia has a form of control just like her mother except hers is more compulsion. While Cordelia can control minds her daughter's ability is more grounded on getting others to do what she wants. Cordelia's power goes more in depth than her daughter's does. To sum it up, Lucia's power is a "more watered down version" of her mothers. Lucia is a mixed breed being that her parents are both two different hybrids. However, unlike Lorenzo who was four different things, Lucia finds herself being like that of a regular human-vampire hybrid. However, her growth rate tends to be a bit slower which may have something to do with the fact her father's kind of hybrid has a very slow growth rate compared to her mothers species. She will mature by the age of ten. Trivia *She is the first child of Robert and Cordelia *She is the first grandchild of Aro, Marcus, and Elaine *She is the first niece of of Grace, Drusilla, and Abrianna *She is the unofficial godchild of Lucas Rider Category:The Volturi Category:Fourth Generation Category:The Martins